A Path of Destiny
by Ice-Ari
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots all running with the same theme: The finding of Heero's and Trowa's destiny after the war. 1x3, yaoi.
1. Lost and Found

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. They belong to the company that owns Gundam Wing.

Title: A Path of Destiny --- Lost and Found

Date written: 23092000 (Sat)

Language: British English

Warnings: yaoi, 1/3

Time zone of setting: After the ending of Endless Waltz

The war has ended... I should be happy, shouldn't I? Yet, why is there this sudden, strange feeling of longing and sadness... Didn't I've always wished for the war to end? No! It's not that... it is not the war. I do want the war to end and am really relief that it has. But... but... it's the feeling of emptiness and loneliness that is getting to me. Since time memorial, war has always been my companion. After all, I've no parent, no family, and no name. I was destined to live with war... even though I always wish to for a time of peace and harmony, a somewhat utopian society.

But... now when the war has actually ended, I feel so lost... I've lost my sense of direction in life. I don't know where to go.

A part of me is badly yeaning to run back into the arms of my foster family, the circus. Even now, I can hear my heart crying out to me to go there, where there is warmth and comfort, and a really nice and motherly sister, Catherine. However, can I really do that? After all, I'm destined to live a life of war, aren't I? It's my fate to live a life of hell; I shouldn't go back to the circus and disrupt their happy life once again. I've done it too many times, coming and going as I please, making Catherine worry for me. It's just not fair to them... I just can't go back there. Then... where else can I go? I don't really have many friends, except for those at the circus and my comrades of the war, who has all dispersed. It's just yesterday that Quatre, Duo and I destruct our Gundams together, but now I am here alone, not knowing what to do and where to go.

Quatre has invited Duo and me for a visit to his house, but both of us rejected. Duo claims that he has left many things hanging in mid-way, when he went off to war, and now he has to return to L2 to complete them. I can't help wondering is his relationship with Hirde, one of those things he needed to sort out. After all it is pretty clear that Hirde more than like Duo, but how Duo really feels towards her, is still one big mystery. After all, Duo like the rest of us, also wears a mask – the mask of a clown.

As for me, I know that Quatre will now be very busy with the large Winner's fortune and the numerous businesses and I shouldn't bother him.

Well... and as for Heero and Wufei no one really knows where they have gone too, although I personally would guess that Wufei will probably have joined the Preventers, for he has the true warrior's blood flowing through his veins.

And Heero, who seems to be able to do anything and everything perfectly, can be classified as the world's greatest mystery, no one knows where he will go and when he will appears. He is just too unpredictable, but that's just makes him more mysteriously enchanting...

All of a sudden, I feel a soft tap on his shoulder, I turn around and am immediately lost in a pool of blue...

"Trowa..."

"Heero?" I am stunned, how...how can it be? Heero? What... what is he doing here?

Before I can even react, I am wrapped in a pair of strong arms...

"He-Heero?"

Heero continues to stare at me blankly, and just as sudden as his appearance, Heero pull me closer and take my lips with his. I remains shock for a moment, before reacting, kissing him back intensely.

After what seems like eternity, I pull back gasping for breath.

"Trowa..." Heero whispers in my ear... a word that is wrapped in deep emotions... a single word carrying all the weight of love along with it.

My name has never sounded more musical, more beautiful than now...

"Trowa, would you like to travel with me?"

A simple question that carry with it tonnes of underlying meaning; a simple question representing Heero's feelings. I know what Heero wants is not just a simple travelling companion, but a life partner.

I've never seen Heero as gentle as now... He seems so... so different as compared to the expressionless and seemingly emotionless Perfect Soldier that I have known. Is this the real Heero, the real person behind the mask of a heartless soldier, a killing machine?

This is a question that needs time to answer... but... but... I'll know the answer some day, because I've finally find my sense of direction... my destiny... now that I'm in your arms... and I'm not going anywhere else.

My fingers reached up hesitantly, to touch your cheek, stroking it gently and you know my wordless answer. In response, your hand reaches up and cups my in yours, before planting a quick peck on my lips.

"Trowa, it's time to go."

I nod and then bend down to pick up my bag-pack from the ground. However, before I can take it, it is already in your hands.

"Trowa, let me carry it for you."

And I grace you in return with a shy smile. A smile expressing all my gratitude for your kindness and love; a smile that acknowledges your unspoken wish to take care of me from now on.

Yes... I've finally discovered my path in life... my destiny...

The End.

(C&C is always welcomed. Please review. Thank you.)


	2. Matters of the Heart

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own the characters, they come from Gundam Wing.

(Trowa's POV) 1x3; implied 1/2 and 3/4

**A Path of Destiny --- Matters of the Heart**

The circus where I now live with my elder sister is always buzzing with noise and laughter, broadcasting its joyous atmosphere, announcing to the world its sparkle... the sign of life... a glorious and enchanting sign... However, life and joy are two things that I have been alienated from all through my life. I, unlike others, am much more at ease with piteous sights of death and despair. The common and only real vision one sees in times of war, and wars have always been part of my life. Just like gusty blood and death have always been and will always be part of me... No matter what, their stains will always remain with me, tainting my soul...

I am not some insane bloodthirsty murderer who enjoys the thrill of killing and the sight of destruction, and is totally unappreciative of such simple and peaceful life, for I do appreciate it. I really do!

But somehow... some how I just have to get away... away from all these brightness and life, things that always seem to be pointing their accusing fingers at me... Their brightness seems to bring out the spotlight on my sins... the sharp contrast between life and death, between brightness and darkness. I have to get away... even just for a short time. All I need is time to think, to reflect and analyse...

Thus, like every other night, I sit alone at my sacred spot, on the beach, by the sea. I like it here, especially, at night. I like the silence that is intruded only by the sounds of the lapping wave and the music that I make with my flute fills the air. I enjoy the feel of waves washing up the shore, showering me with sparkles of clear droplets... cleansing me of my sins...

Besides, I had always been a loner; therefore I like it here, away from the crowd, from the noises, away from all but nature and myself. Giving me precious moment to think, to analyse and to let my mind romp free. Its only times like this, that I can feel more at peace with myself and with the larger world.

I often wonder whether I will ever learn to feel again. Learn to feel, to love, to care... Learn to be a proper human again and not just a weapon in the form of a human body. But that's what I have always been a weapon.

I want to learn, but I am scared... to even try... I dread the thought of opening up, of revealing my hideous past to anyone...

I've been a weapon, been at war for too long...much too long...

And now that it has ended, my world crashes down suddenly...squashing me flat inside.

I look up at the sheet of darkness above me, the endless piece of cloth. Tonight, it is lovely decorated with shinning golden accessories. The brilliant stars, the burning lights, that light up the night sky, they are so lovely, so beautiful...so...so like Quatre. Why am I thinking of him again, won't this ever stop?

I shift my gaze and look at the silver flute lying horizontally across my lap. It was beautiful, and its voice is wondrous. Music always reminds me of him, of my gorgeous golden hair angel, with those large, innocent blue eyes.

I have always loved him, since the first day I set my eye on him. But...but, I'm frighten of him.

I find him much too pure, too innocent, too sweet and kind for me to handle. He is like the burning sun, so bright, so beautiful, but none dares to touch that ball of blazing fire.

Furthermore, he had everything. Beauty, character, intelligence, and wealth...but what have I? Nothing. I'm nobody, a worthless one... It's not fair for him that I love him, I've no right to. We're not meant to be together. Not then...not now...not forever...

Footsteps. Sounds of quiet footsteps shake me out from my thoughts. Although, I'm no longer a soldier, those years spent on intensive training still cause me to be extra sensitive to such matters.

I turn around...and see a young man with dark brown hair, staring at me intensively with his cobalt blue eyes.

"Heero," I acknowledge him, in my quiet voice.

"..." He just kept staring at me deeply, expressionlessly.

His constant scrutiny is unnerving me, but somehow I manage to look calm, and be in control.

"Why are you here? Aren't you with Duo?" I asked.

"No."

"..."

"Trowa..."

"Yes?"

"It doesn't work out between me and Duo."

I nod my head. I've always felt that it would never work out. Heero, is just like me, no... even worst, he doesn't have the ability to care...to love...He was never trained to feel. Feelings are not needed in wars; in fact they are hindrances. A soldier doesn't need emotions, and he is a perfect soldier...

"Trowa," he continued, interrupting my thoughts, "it failed, because...because I love you."

"What?!" I blurted out.

The invisible mask that block out my emotion cracks, I stared at him straight into his deep blue eyes in utter disbelieve. This can't be, how can, why will the perfect soldier loves me...

Before I can even react, Heero was by my side, guiding my head down to his mouth. Wiping away my suspicions with his actions.

I stiffen at his sudden touch, but slowly relax, closing my eyes and giving myself fully to the kiss.

I want to feel love, love that I have forbidden myself to, when Quatre offers... when he offers his friendship and maybe... maybe even love... Quatre, why can't I just forget him?

"Trowa..."

"..."

"I love you." Heero says as he gives me an affectionate peck on my forehead.

I still can't believe it. I don't know what to feel at this moment. I feel shock, anger, and yet happiness. I feel like I've betrayed Quatre...no...Quatre is not even mine to have...

I look into those beautiful dark blue orbs that are staring at me. I can see joy. I can detect love in his eyes.

Am I being selfish, by leading him on? But...but I need the love, I need someone to help me erase all my bad memories, and he is the best choice. Like me, his soul has been corrupted since a young age. We can help each other. I can handle him, for he is not like Quatre, too pure... I must stop thinking about him; it's not fair for either of us.

"Heero..."

"What?"

"I..."

Heero stepped forward and hold me, cuddling me like a little child soothing my fears. I leaned down resting my head on his chest, hearing the thumbing sound of his heart. It felt so... so nice, so right... For once, I feel as if I am in heaven... I want this... I need this...

Suddenly, it hits me... I never dare accept Quarte because he was never really the one in my heart... Yes, I care for Quatre, but it's more of an act of admiration and gratitude... gratitude for the kindness that he has always gifted me. The affection between Quatre and me is more that of friendship of comradeship... and its not love. Love should be welcoming, there should not has been fear...

"It's alright, Trowa. It's alright."

Yes, everything is all right now, for finally I have at last understand my heart's voice... at last...

"Trowa..."

Heero's voice was soft and gentle, totally unlike his usual tone. From it, I can sense his deep-rooted concern and love for me. How long has he been holding back? It doesn't matter... nothing matter now, except that he loves me and I want him... and together we'll journey down the unfamiliar road... the road of life... the path that leads to restful home called love, peace and joy...

I lifted my head up from his chest and looked up straight into his spell-bounding deep blue eyes, eyes that remind me of the night sky that I have always loved, eyes that shower me with love and affection like no others ever had before. I am no longer afraid, no longer am I a stranger of life, for at last I have tasted the fruit of love, the fruit that was forbidden to me for so long...

I am no longer afraid to start life anew... for I have a support now, someone who will protect and hold me, someone who will prevent me from falling back into the bottomless pit of darkness...

At last, I have a life.

End.

(C&C is much welcomed.)


	3. The Perfect Choice

* * *

Hi, 

My muse (whom is back from her seemingly endless hols) is urging me to start writing again. (laugh It has been like 3 years since I wrote my last fanfic, so please bear with my extreme rustiness.)

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own Heero, Trowa, Relena, the Preventers and so on.

Date written: 04/11/2004 (Five days before my first exam...)

Language: British English (I'm not a native English speaker so I do apologise in advance for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I do use spell-check, but at times mistakes still do occur.)

Warnings: yaoi (as usual); 1x3 (my all time fave GW pairing), implied 1xR.

* * *

**A PATH OF DESTINY --- THE PERFECT CHOICE**

On certain nights, when all is at peace, and I've time on my hands, I'll dig out a plain little black book and pour all my latest thoughts into it. My journal: A book that contains snippets that tells the tales of my life. And today is such a night... a peaceful and quiet night, with only me and myself for company (as Heero is still stuck at the Preventers office wadding his way through swamps of reports), so I open up my journal to the first available blank page and start penning...

-----------

_4th Novenber AC 197._

_Dear Diary, _

_I remember an evening not too long ago when I was sitting alone in the dwindling twilight, high up on a cliff top overlooking the circus below. The circus... my home... my foster family... a place that I never would have thought would exist for a nameless nobody like me. _

_I remember that I was fiddling away with my silver flute (a gift from my wartime best friend Quatre), when I heard the cracking and snapping sounds that were made when dry leaves and brittle twigs were trodden upon. I turned around to face the source of distraction, and was surprised to see him... the magnet of my deepest and utmost admiration... the Perfect Soldier... the perfect being, Heero Yuy. _

_He continued on with his quiet stroll towards me. His beautiful cobalt blue orbs were locked on with my plain forest green eyes. And I found myself being pulled into their depths, and becoming a willing victim of drowning in those shinning blue pools... The sweet, gentle breeze was ruffling his unruly hair, tempting me... taunting me to reach forth to touch them too. But being the avoider of emotions that I was, I didn't dare... and so I was forced to cut off my impulses and called upon the tight control of the stoic Pilot 03. _

_With my mask on, and my impulses suppressed, I was once again able to greet with my perfected monotone. "Heero," I said. _

"_Hn. Trowa," was Heero only given response._

_At that time, all available sources of Heero Yuy (both reliable and not) hinted that he was 'playing house' with Relena, hence I could remember wondering why he would after months without any form of contact with me, suddenly manifested himself physically in front of me. And I remember thinking to myself that 'herein lays the alluring mystery that is coded as Heero Yuy.' The mystery that I had always yearned to solve. _

_So I had asked, "Why are you here? Where's Relena?"_

_In response, he had said something along the lines of, "She is a nice girl... gentle and caring, and... she had show me there is more to life... than war and bloodshed... and I had thought that... that I had loved her, but.... Well, I guess I do love her, but... but I guess I'm not in love with her. I never knew the difference before... but now... I've realised that she is not the one... not the one that my heart wanted... and so I followed my emotions and left her. She is sad... but, she understands and so she... she asked me to follow my heart and set me free. I love her but I just come love her that way... the way she had wanted... I love her like a... like a..." (Well, I'm surprised that I could remember so much of what Heero had said that day... but... I guess... I do have a pretty good memory... Sometimes too good I would say... after all many a times I would remember stuffs of my past that I would have been much better off forgetting... Though I did have amnesia once... and well... it's not too much of a fun to have it, when you are having it. It was like blundering your way through a thick fog in utter confusion... directionless...)_

_Well... anyway, Heero (like me) is not a man of much word nor is he one who bothers with explaining his actions. Yet, there he was struggling to find words, clumsily blundering his way through explaining his emotions. Oddly enough, I found it touching... touching to see him trying so hard to reach out towards me; to disclose his feelings to me; to reveal a glimpse of his inner self to me. So, I decided to aid him out in sorting out his thoughts and supplied, "Like a sister."_

"_Yes, Like a sister. I love her, but... but... its not the way I thought it was..." He mumbled somewhat inaudibly, as he stared off into the darkening sky. His eyes appeared wistful. At that time, a fleeting thought had passed through my mind. I remember that I had wondered what he was wistful about. I remember pondering whether he too (like me) had wished to have someone to love... someone to hold... and to call my own... _

_I remember that I had reached out slowly and hesitantly to place a hand on his shoulder. An attempt to offer comfort, and along with it a silent gift of my companionship... my friendship... and my deepest wishes, that of my love... _

"_You love her like the way I love Catherine," I had said. _

"_I should hope so," was his gruff reply, "I do hope that you see Catherine as only a sister. Or else I wouldn't be able to do this." He smirked and then leaned forward and captured my lips in his own, and I was set on fire... hot, molten fire that burnt through the innermost core of my soul and melted away the icy walls that I had erected up to protect my fragile inner being from the harsh realities that was my life. _

_When we finally broke apart to breath, he looked straight into my eyes and said, "Will you come with me and be what Relena cannot?"_

_Without a single doubt in me, I nodded. When such a golden opportunity presented itself in front of me, what else could I had done, but reached forth and grasped on tightly to it. After all what else was there to it? I mean who in a right mind wouldn't want to be in my place, and be gifted with the chance of being with Heero? (I knew for sure that Relena, Duo, Quatre and Zechs would have wanted to. And I do think that even the seemingly impassive Wufei would be tempted too. Frankly, I even sensed that Sally and Noin had been fascinated by Heero...) _

_Besides, Heero Yuy had and would always accomplish whatever he sets out to do... for he is Perfection... and so how can a Nobody like me have the right to hinder Perfection from reaching his goal? I should be grateful and thankful that Perfection even bothered to choose me and set me up as his heart's goal. And I am thankful, very much so. Moreover, most importantly, I love and desire him, so why would I even think about rejecting his offer?_

_And so with the occurrence of that evening, my path in life was set. My destiny had been caved into solid stone by the steady hands of one Heero Yuy..._

_Nanashi _

-------

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong." The wall clock chimes as its needles strike the stroke of midnight, and rousing me up from the deepest depth of my retrospective mind. What I do know is that I have never regret and I will never regret laying the path of my destiny into the strong and stable clutches of Heero Yuy... The Perfect Soldier of the wartime... who is now the Perfect Lover in time of peace. My Perfect Lover. For like I've always say, "Whatever Heero does, he does it in perfection."

The room door creaks open, and he enters... My Heero... My Perfect Love...

I stand up and walk forth in quick strides into the open embrace of my heart's destiny... my soul's life. This is my latest chosen route in life, and I know with total confidence that I've made the perfect choice.

The End.

* * *

(Please review. Thank you.)

Just a little comment: Personally, I think that Trowa's eyes are very lovely, but well I used the words "plain forest green eyes" as this is a Trowa's POV, and I think that Trowa is one who does not realize or flaunt his own beauty.


	4. The Silent Road

**Noone :** Yay! A HT fan. Thanks a lot for reviewing. Yes, I definately agree with you about the shortage of 1x3 fics.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own the characters they belonged to Gundam Wing. I do not own the song: "When you Say nothing at all" is the property of Ronan Keating.

Title: A path of destiny – The silent road

Date written: 10112004 (Wednesday)

Language: British English

Notes: 1x3, yaoi, one-shot, _Song lyrics are in italics._

* * *

(HERRO'S POV)

It has been years since the Eve wars have ended. It has been years since I had first met you: My silent and beautiful angel with a pair of dazzling green-eyes. You are the one constant that has continuously brought showers of sparkling brightness to my life. You are the one joy that have always been there to lighten up my path of chosen destiny. Without you by my side, I would have found it extremely difficulty to continue threading on this bleak path of mine... This soul-wearying destiny of mine to be involved in countless fights that were vital for the continual protection and preservation of our extremely delicate peace.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

You have always chosen to walk on the silent path; the quiet walkways within the secret corridors of my heart. You have chosen to silently navigate and gently explore the dark and bleak niches within my war-torn soul. Somehow, without my awareness, you have managed to tunnel your way through the thick and icy cold mask of the Perfect Soldier, and have in utmost quietness planted your heart softly within mine. Hence, without even saying a word, you have conquered my soul.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best... when you say nothing at all_

I will always remember the time, when I had woken up from my month-long coma in your trailer of the travelling circus that you had hidden in. I will always savour the memory of your musical laughter during our discussion about sweet death straight after my awakening.

When I had self-detonated Wing Gundam, I had thought that that would be my very final moment in life... But, instead I discovered that I was wrong and that I had lived on because I was lucky enough to be blessed with a wonderful and beautiful wingless guardian angel. I was lucky to have met you.

With your tender care and gentle love, you had healed me, a wounded and solitary bird with a lost soul. And when I was well again, without a single word of resistant, you had willingly accompanied me on my flight to seek penance in the endless blood-red sky. And when I had finally retrieved my inner peace from this soul-cleansing journey, I knew that I was no longer alone, but now I was a bird that had been freed from my cage of guilt and was kindly gifted with a perfect mate who could fully accept this broken soul. And right then, I knew that I was no longer alone... Finally, I had a life worth living; I had a destiny worth seeking...

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd)_

_Try as they may they could never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

Many a times, I have heard others commenting that we were but two inhumanly cold soldiers. And often, they would describe us as nothing but two empty shells without a heart or a soul.

And this is because they are still blinded to the fact that actions speak louder than words, for they were not as lucky as me to be blessed with a lover whose love was as true and deep as mine; they were not as lucky as me to have a lover who would freely sacrifice his life so that I would live...

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best... when you say nothing at all_

I never really realised how much you had meant to me until that moment when I thought that I had truly lost you...

Without giving a word of explanation, you had propelled Vayate (the mobile suit that you were controlling) into my direction, and took the blast that Quatre had meant for me.

I never ever again want to experience that burst of despair and depth of resentment that I felt when I had thought I had lost you to the merciless clutches of cold death...

At that moment, I had lost all rational thoughts, and so instead of saving you as I should have done, I chose to vent out my great hatred on the one that had caused you pain.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best... when you say nothing at all_

And afterwards, when you were reunited with your memories and with me again, you never even once reprimanded me for taking the inappropriate actions. You never once blame me for leaving you to your death in the chilling and dark embrace of cold space...

_(You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all...)_

Yes, you have always chosen to walk on the silent path. You have always preferred to express your feelings in meaningful actions rather than redundant word. You have always utilized actions to say what your mouth never says. And so do me.

For to us soldiers, words are nothing more than tools for giving commands and instructions, it is the act itself that is of the most importance. It was our actions and not our words that had helped to create this fragile peace. Similarly, it is our actions and not our words that represent our utmost truthful heart.

_The smile on your face_

_The truth in your eyes_

_The touch of your hand_

_Let's me know that you need me..._

Whenever I was feeling at peace, you would always be by my side and gracing me with those tiny but lovely and genuine smiles of yours.

Whenever I was feeling down, you would always be there to sooth my soul with your most gentle touch.

Whenever, I was feeling frustrated with the world, you would always remain calm and be patient with me till my anger had eased somewhat, and then you would come forth and offered me your quiet support and empathetic understanding that would alleviate the inner me from the flames of raging fire.

Whenever I was feeling hopeless, you would find a way to raise my hope and spirit again.

Whenever I was feeling wild and reckless, you would tame me down with your sweet and pacifying music till I was able to think clearly again.

And whenever I was lacking in patience with someone (mainly Duo), you would quietly chide me in such a gentle and serene manner that I always ended up relenting.

So how can I not love you, my silent one?

The End.

(Thank you for reading. Review, please?)


	5. The Story of Love

Hello (waves). It's real nice of you to stop by. (Big smile). Well anyway, I do hope that you'll enjoy reading this kind of weirdly-styled songfic (I do hope that it's not too confusing).

**Seletua **and**Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. Indeed, there are way too few 1x3/3x1 fics out there. (sighs) I'm suffering from major HT deprivation… Anyway, I hope that you'll like this new one.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own the characters they belonged to Gundam Wing. I do not own the song: "How Deep is Your Love" is the property of Bee Gees.

Title: A path of destiny – The Story of Love

Date written: 21-12-2004 (Sunday)

Language: British English

Notes: 1x3, yaoi, one-shot, alternating POVs, **_Song lyrics are in bold and italics,_**

Time-zones: Switches with the change of scene (Included: AC-195, AC-197, and AC-260).

------------------

**(AC 260)—Quatre's POV**

It is absolutely fabulous to be in a time of peace, when the world is filled with joy and laughter, and we all have free time on hands to do as we please.

Now, I may be old and frail, and I am no longer able-bodied to carry out any of my exciting and meaningful exploits of my youth, but I have never been happier. Currently (as per normal), I am once again surrounded by my attentive and eager grandchildren who are begging me to regale them with interesting tales of my colourful past.

Today, I will choose to reveal to them a true story of two boys who had lost so much and finally found it all in the arms of one another. I will tell them the remarkable tale of the deepest love that had blossomed between Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton, my beloved friends and comrades from the Eve Wars…

------------------

**(AC 260)—Heero's POV**

_**I know your eyes in the morning sun**_

Every morning, since we had first gotten together, I would always make sure that I do wake up earlier than you, so that I would have the chance to witness the beautiful and calming sight of you, my utmost gentle and attractive angel lying on my chest within the cradle of my arms…

At this early hour, your loveliness is at its most apparent, as your glorious beauty is being highlighted by the golden rays of the rising sun that shines through the window of our bedroom and bathe us in its warm and comforting light.

_**I feel you touch me in the pouring rain**_

Just like I have a special appreciation for the blessing light of sunrises, I also have a corner in my heart especially reserved forheavy downpours, for it was on a stormy night after the wars that we had first thread on this joined-destiny of ours and had became more than friends.

Therefore, whenever we are both free on a rainy day, we would always cuddle by the window sill to admire the cold and wet weather that others tended to curse and dread.

_**And the moment that you wander far from me **_

_**I wanna feel you in my arms again**_

Even till this very day, the horrendous scene of losing you is still vividly imprinted within my memory… I can still clearly recall how you had so freely given up your life in the exchange for mine. You had bravely rushed forth, and shoved the blue Vayate that you were skilfully manoeuvring between the blood-red Mercurious that was under my control, and the massively destructive blast that was fired from Wing Zero by Quatre who was at that time under the influence of the mind-altering effect of its Zero System.

At that very moment, when I had thought that I have lost you forever to the callous clutches of Lord Death, I had felt a sudden wave of overwhelming despair coursing through me; turning my thoughts towards the total annihilation of Quatre (the one that had tore my heart's angel away from me). And without even the slightest consideration of how much I was risking my own life, I had somewhat suicidally pressed forth the much less than optimum state Mercurious directly into the path of Wing Zero in a forceful attempt to seek my vengeance on Quatre.

------------------

**(AC 195)—Heero's POV**

_**And you come to me on a summer breeze**_

The first time that I was gifted with the most marvellous sight of your mysterious and quiet beauty, was when I had woken up in your circus's trailer with a skull-drilling headache and massive aches rippling through my badly damaged body after my self-denotation attempt with Wing Gundam.

The soft glow of light had entered through the doorway, outlining your graceful form, and the sweet and gentle breeze like a lover's teasing hand was tenderly caressing through your fluttering bangs and at this very sight of you, my heart had soared out of my body and straight into yours, for to me your ethereal grace and beauty was matchless… You were a shiningly golden angel that had flown into the room (and wormed your way right into the deepest core of my soul)…

_**Keep me warm in your love and then you softly leave **_

_**And it's me you need to show… **_

You have tenderly cared for me all month long, starting from the very moment that you had picked up my wrenched body and have kindly brought the bleeding and unconscious me back into the cosy shelter of your home.

And after my awakening, you have accompanied me on my penance-seeking journey across Europe, and following that you had willingly went along with me to the snow-covered land of icy Antarctica for my arranged battle with Zechs. Furthermore, without me having to make even a single request, you had in kind consideration of my still injured arm, automatically modified your Heavyarms, so that I could be better equipped for my fight against Zechs.

Nevertheless, because of differing mission orders of ours, the wonderful time that I have spent with you, was finally cut short and was forced to an abrupt end …

------------------

**(AC 195)—Trowa's POV**

**_How deep is your love? (How deep is your love?)_**

_**I really need to learn**_

When I stared across the blood-washed horizon that was tainted by the countless deaths, I couldn't help but wonder whether you, the Perfect Soldier would lament my lost even in the slightest, if it was me that was rotting dead among the corpses…

'_**Cause we're living in a world of fools**_

_**Breaking us down **_

I couldn't help but speculate whether you the utmost flawless weapon of this heinously bloody war could even feel such a thing as grief… I couldn't resist the thought that your tears like mine had all dried up and had evaporated off with your worn-out soul and left the lone shell of your body empty and cold… just like mine…

Many a times, when I stared off into the vast and wide darkness of chilly space, I would start doubting the worth of my existence in this hellish world. And with each beat of my heart, my freezing soul would start mourning the continuation of its unfortunate being in this atrociously callous universe.

Often in my dreams, I would find myself questioning what I had done wrong to deserve this bitter-tasting fate of mine; to deserve this cruel destiny of being ruthlessly catapulted into the midst of this scorchingly painful world where cold-blooded humans were left to run amuck, whereas I (as a little toddler) was left abandoned on my own within its malicious grasp, without any kind of reliable defences or supportive assistance to turn to.

_**When they all should let us be**_

_**We belong to you and me**_

For a very long time, I had thought that in my life I would never ever feel anything but hatred, rejection and pain. And so, I was left profoundly astounded and bewildered by the sudden rush of intense emotions that I felt when I was forced to witness your explosive self-denotation… Hence, when I saw your severely bruised shell lying among the remnants of Wing Gundam, I couldn't stop myself from picking you up and cradling your fragile body within the firm grasp of my Heavyarms.

------------------

**(AC 195)—Heero's POV**

_**I believe in you**_

_**You know the door to my very soul**_

_**You're the light in my deepest darkest hour. **_

**_You're my saviour when I fall_**

When little children are in fear of the dark, they are often gifted with a night-light that is capable of chasing all those hidden monsters that would have crept out from under their beds, so as to toss and fry these little children within the depth of their skin-clawing night terrors.

Likewise, when my inner soul was ripped and torn apart by the endless shadows of my sins, I was showered with sparkling brightness of your quiet care. And I have felt that in your soothing presence, my heart was armoured safely within a protection of light that shielded me against the darkness of my monstrosity experiences that were trying to tunnel their ways into the core of my fragile soul. With you around, I found my strength to push away the invading blackening footsteps of the blood-thirsty war that had been hungering for so long to have my soul for its own; with you around, I found the courage to step forth and face the bleak world and the heavy burdens of my guilt.

Right then I knew that you are my guardian angel… the wingless angel of light who was sent to me to bless my blemished soul and to cleanse me off my sins…

_**And you may not think **_

_**I care for you**_

**_When you know down inside _**

_**That I really do**_

_**And it's me you need to show… **_

To shield the fragments of my stained soul from the foul rotting of the ominously darkening world, I have cut off my heart, but when you came along, you had awaken it from its deep slumber, and now I was able to feel again. Nevertheless, I have worn the mask of the Perfect Soldier for far too long and hence,I was no longer good at expressing my feelings outwardly. Thus, you probably did not realise the strong emotions that your presence had aroused in me. Even though you may not belief that you have a special place within my heart, I do wordlessly swear that it's true.

However, like me, you too wore a cold, hard and expressionless mask that block off your emotions from your face, and I could not read your feelings for me. I had made an attempt to encourage you to open up more to me by giving you the advice to always follow your emotions. But to my disappointment, you had still kept your mask on and remained in your stance of blank composure.

And, being a stranger to my newly-discovered feelings of affection for you, without seeing any signs of reciprocation from you, I was lost… I didn't know what to do or how to handle this alien emotion, and so I have tried to repress it and force it away from my mind into the deepest hibernation.

------------------

**(AC 195)—Trowa's POV**

**_How deep is your love? (How deep is your love?)_**

_**I really need to learn**_

Looking upon your calm and frosty face that appeared to be totally devoid of any forms of expression, I pondered whether there will ever be a day when you will hear my heart singing its song of love and yearning for you…

'_**Cause we're living in a world of fools**_

_**Breaking us down **_

_**When they all should let us be**_

_**We belong to you and me**_

And if such a day does arrive, would you acknowledge this sweet melody of my heart or would you call me a fool and destroys this voice of my soul, thus utterly crushing what ever that is left of my ability to love?

------------------

**(AC 197)—Heero's POV**

**_How deep is your love? (How deep is your love?)_**

_**I really need to learn**_

After the Eve Wars had ended, I had finally found the courage to reveal my deepest and innermost truthful feelings to you on one dark and stormy night. And I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was reciprocate.

'_**Cause we're living in a world of fools**_

_**Breaking us down **_

_**When they all should let us be**_

_**We belong to you and me**_

Now, that I finally have you within my arms, I will never let you go again. For we belong together: I to you and you to me. I will promise you that I will hold your heart safely within my secure palms and carry it across the dark pits and holes of your war-wearied soul; I will continue fighting to protect our delicate and newly-found peace, so as to provide you with a restful shelter for your heart and mind.

------------------

**(AC 260)—Trowa's POV**

_**How deep is your love? (How deep is your love?) **_

Currently, while I was resting with my head on Heero's chest within the embrace of his arms and listening to the most pleasant sound of his beating heart, I started to reminisce about past times that were long gone.

And looking back at all the wonderful times that I had with my most beloved dark angel, Heero, I couldn't help but wonder why in my past, I was foolish enough to question his love for me. For although he had hardly ever said the words "I love you" aloud to me, deep down I have always knew from all his actions that his soul was screaming them out to me, and his heart was chorusing his soul in its silent proclamation of love.

------------------

THE END.

------------------

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. On Wings of Love

**Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: **Thanks a lot for your really kind and sweet review. I find it very encouraging, and it drags me out from my laziness, so as to write this new one. (laugh) Well, I hope that you'll enjoy it.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own the characters they belonged to Gundam Wing. I do not own the song: "Because You Loved Me" is the property of Celine Dion. 

Title: A path of destiny – On Wings of Love

Date written: 04/01/2005 (Tuesday)

Language: British English

Time zone of setting: At the end of the 49-episodes series

Notes: 1x3, yaoi, one-shot, _Song lyrics are in italics. _

* * *

(HEERO'S POV) 

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

Like the sunrise that signals the break of a new day, this calm and serene novelty proclaims to all the start of a new era; a newly founded one of fragile peace. I do not know how long this sweet tranquillity will last, and with all that I had came to witness over my short years of living, I do not have any doubts that there will always be some humans whose ambitious thirsts for world domination will drive them towards malicious blood-lusts that will threaten and unbalance the delicate nature of peace.

However, I am extremely thankful that I was even given this opportunity (one that I had never expected to get at all, since I had always thought before that I was going to die at war) to further my relationship with the one who had crept his way into my cold and stoic heart; a beautiful silent angel with the most enchanting emerald orbs. For now that the war has finally came to a close, the both of us could try to shake off at least some of our soul-wearying pains and sorrows, hence to allow us to be free enough to soar off together as one into the endless horizon of destiny and start our lives anew…

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Trowa Barton… for as long as I have a breath within me, I can definitely promise you that I will remember the very first day that you had appeared into my life; the time when you, a mysterious angel had walked through the doorway of your trailer and into my life… For I am everything I am now, because you were generous enough to bestowed upon me your sweet and gentle love, thus pacifying my torture soul, and recusing it from drowning within the deepest and darkest hell of my innermost tormented self.

_  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Before you came along, I was a caged bird with a torn soul; my heart was locked up so deeply within myself that I could no longer feel anything but coldness and anger… as that was the only way that I could allow myself to live on, for my once gentle soul had been over the years callously ripped up to tiny shreds by the dark bleakness of the war. Yes, that was what I used to be: a caged bird with a broken pair of bloody wings; a bird who was entangled within a messy web of guilt and hidden grief and could not fly away…

But, when I was down and out, you patiently fixed me up, tenderly pulled me back on my feet and set me right again. Without asking for anything in return, like a guardian angel you had wordlessly followed me around so as to silently watch over and protect my injured shell. You had even fought for me the fight that was brought about because of our enemies' discovery of our location, due to my stubborn insistence to travel around and repent for my unforgivable mistake that had caused the deaths of all those pacifists. Furthermore, even though you had always hated the cold (and had therefore chosen to wear long-sleeved turtlenecks even in places where I had found to be blazingly hot), you had still went with me all the way to the inhumanly chilling Antarctica, just so that I could satiated my battle-hunger to fight against my worthy-opponent, Zechs Merquise.

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believe  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

It was you and you alone who had managed to wormed through my icy enclosure and thaw my frozen heart. Although, there are others (besides you, my angel) that had also tried before and after you to become my friend and be there for me, you were the only truly successful one. It was you and not the cheerful and outspoken Duo, the persistent and idealistic Relena or the empathetic and caring Quatre that had managed to win me over totally. Yes, I had to acknowledged that over the months that I had came to know them, I did start to accept them more and more into my life, but even then you were the only one that I could and had fully opened my heart and soul to, for you are my special angel, and always will be.

_  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
_

Somehow, you, the most quiet and lovely person that I had ever came across was the one who had the magical key that freed me from the tight and heavy shackles that had cruelly bound my heart and soul to sneering guilt and tormenting anguishes, and had brought along with you a glorious ray of light into my blacken soul.

It was you with your graceful ways and composed nature that had somehow unexpectedly earned my gratitude, respect, friendship and even my affection. In your inexpressive and noiseless manner, I had found a comradeship. I had found someone who was apparently similar to me; someone who would be able to truly comprehend my wordless doubts, guilt and pains. And with you around, the world just seemed so much nicer and much more fun. And with you around, I had learned to laugh and feel again.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

I would admit that I was surprised to find myself dazzled by your beauty right from the very start, but at that time it was just plain lust and not love yet. It was your quiet persistence to care for me when and after my month-long coma that earned you my heart bit by bit… and finally when you threw yourself in front of the battle-damaged shell of Mercurious that I was piloting and used your Vayate to shield me from the fatal blast of the newly built Wing Zero, I realised right then and there that my whole heart was by that time yours… Nevertheless, it was too late, or so I had at that time thought...

Yes, you were a true angel with a most lovely and gentle soul… for without any hesitation you had determinedly tore down your glorious wings of life and had affixed them on my back, so that even if you were to bleed to death… I would get the chance to live on and fly…

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

I can't express how glad and excited I was when I had discovered that you had managed to survive that deadly blast, but I was soon sadden and disappointed when I had found out that you were no longer yourself… but had turned into an unknown doll that wore the face of my angel, but was nothing more than an empty vessel without any memories… of me…

However, as I was never one that was very good at expressing myself both verbally and otherwise, as I was trained at a young age to be the cold and tough Perfect Soldier, and so when I first saw you, I had managed to rapidly control and force down all those bubbling feelings that were threatening to break free from my calm façade, and thus to all that was around, I had appeared to be indifference towards you and your condition…

But, all is well now that your memory is back and your lovely heart is still mine to have…

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Regardless of how short or long this respite from war is, I am really grateful that finally at last Trowa and I are gifted with this chance to drift off with the new and soothing wind of freedom on our fledging but strong wings of love. For you, Trowa has become everything to me and I am everything that I am because of your presence, the angel of my heart. So, come with me my sweet and quiet angel and let us fly off together as one heart on our wings of love…

The End.

(C&C is always welcomed. Thank you.)


End file.
